


To Love A Queen

by Madalena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonOutlawQueen, F/F, F/M, Multi, OutlawDragonQueen, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina goes to infiltrate the Queens of Darkness, she finds she's not the only infiltrator. Together, she works with her old love Maleficent to save both of their happy endings from the clutches of the Dark One. But with the Dark One more malevolent than ever, Regina, Maleficent and Robin are playing a dangerous game. Whatever their pasts, Maleficent and Robin must put them aside if they are to triumph over the Dark One and save the happy ending of the Queen they both love.</p>
<p>AU from 4x14 "Enter the Dragon". DragonQueen, OutlawQueen, DragonOutlawQueen (yes, this is my new OT3). Blink-and-you'll-miss-it spoiler for 4x22 "Operation Mongoose, Part 2".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you still a bad girl, Regina?” Maleficent asked.

Regina downed the drink handed to her and crushed the shot glass in her hand. “The worst.”

Mal smiled and stepped into Regina’s personal space. Regina kept her gaze steady on her former mentor/friend/lover/enemy… there were a lot of words that she associated with the dragon.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Mal purred into her ear. “I was hoping you’d come willingly.”

Regina felt a shiver up her spine, but wouldn’t tip her hand on how Mal was making her feel this soon. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“I always wanted you to work with us. Even if those two took a bit of convincing. But he… he knew.”

Regina raised her eyebrow. “He?”

“Not yet, my dear. But I always think fun is better than blackmail, don’t you?”

Mal reached behind her for another drink, handing it to Regina. Regina downed it again, not dropping Mal’s gaze. As she tightened her fist around the shot glass, she felt Mal’s hand on hers, helping her squeeze the glass to dust. As the dust dropped away, Mal’s mouth was on Regina’s, tongue licking the remnants of the alcohol from her lips, seeking admittance into her mouth. Regina’s mind went in many different directions - _Keep your cover. Who was he? Blackmail? What about Robin? Her happy ending? Pixie Dust? Mal **right** here **right** now_ \- and shuddered, giving in and opening her mouth to Mal, kissing her back fiercely.

“Enough with the lovey-dovey already.” Cruella said snarkily. “I’m still not convinced, you know.”

Regina pulled away from Mal and looked over her shoulder at Cruella. “What do I need to do?”

* * *

Regina woke up on the floor of her vault, groaning as the sunlight filtering down the stairs hit her eyes. While the previous night was fuzzy, by taking in her surroundings, she could establish a general timeline of events. One, there had been a lot of drinking. Two, there had been a lot of destruction around town. Three, they had ended up here in her vault, and while Cruella and Ursula had gone home after a few more drinks, Mal had stayed, and, well, her activities with Mal were what ended up with her waking up on the floor of her vault mostly naked and covered in all types of bruises.

Regina groaned again and sat up, collecting her remaining wits before getting to her feet. As she stood up, she heard an appreciative growl from deeper within the vault.

Mal. So she had stayed.

“Regina.” Mal said as she sauntered over seductively, looking immaculate as always and not at all like she was suffering the after-effects of the previous evening like Regina was. “Have some aspirin.”

Regina took the aspirin that Mal offered her, and swallowed them dry. She sat down on a chest and hoped that the world would stop spinning soon. Mal stroked the hair back from Regina’s face, fingertips lingering on a bruise on the side of Regina’s neck that she had put there with her lips mere hours ago.

“So, do I pass your test?” Regina asked hoarsely.

“Oh yes, I believe you do.”

“Then what was it that you were saying last night, about fun rather than blackmail?”

“Rumplestiltskin.”

“What about him?”

“He’s back. In Storybrooke. And he didn’t come alone.”

“What do you mean? Are you working with him?”

“To a point. But we’re not idiots, Regina. He’s a means to an end for now.”

Regina scoffed. “The Dark One? A means to your ends? That never ends well, Mal, you know that.”

“He’s not long for this world, if everything goes right. But I thought you’d be more interested in knowing who came with him.”

“Who?”

Mal waved her hand at the mirror behind Regina. She turned to look at it and her mouth dropped open in shock. She saw… Robin and Roland! Apparently healthy and hale, playing together in Storybrooke’s woods, with Rumplestiltskin’s cabin in the background, on the other side of town from his Merry Men.

“Robin? How? What about Marian?”

“Oh, Regina, you have gone and fallen in love with him, haven’t you? You didn’t even notice. And lost your happiness because of your own blindness.”

“Notice what?” She asked warily.

“That wasn’t Marian, love.”

“What do you mean?”

“She made herself look like Marian. To get Robin away from you. And you went and fell for it.”

“She…”

“Your sister, of course. She didn’t die. Rumple thought he killed her, but he didn’t. She just escaped to the past, took on Marian’s form, and then hitched a ride back with the saviour and her pirate. Now Rumple has her trapped where she can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“I thought we could form our own plan. Not with Rumple. Or even those two wannabes. Just us, and our happy endings.”

“What’s your happy ending look like, Mal?”

Mal stepped back, suddenly looking vulnerable. “To find my daughter.”

Regina schooled her features to neutral. She had heard the story from Snow, but Mal had never told her about it.

“Your daughter?”

“Because of Snow and Charming, I lost my daughter. They took the potential darkness from their unborn daughter and transferred it to my daughter, filling her with it, and banished her to this world. An innocent.”

Regina looked at Mal with fire in her eyes. “I will help you find your daughter. A mother losing her child is the worst thing in the world. But why come to me?”

“Because you know what loss feels like.” Mal said softly. “And you don’t fool me, Regina. Despite last night. I know you’re not one of us, and don’t ever want to be one of us again.”

“But you’re still here. And I’m not a pile of ash.”

“Because I don’t want to be either.”

Regina looked at her skeptically. “You want to be a hero?”

“I don’t want to be a villain anymore. You know what that is like. I thought you could help.”

Mal stepped back into Regina’s personal space again, making Regina acutely aware that she was only wearing an unbuttoned shirt and panties.

“Mal, if this is true and you have brought Robin back to me… this… between us… it can’t go on. He’s my soulmate.”

“Oh, but it will have to. For awhile, anyway. With your prince of thieves.”

“Wait… you’re not suggesting…”

“Oh I am.”

“What about the father of your child?”

Mal stepped back, looking embarrassed. “I… don’t know who he is.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Never known you to be the promiscuous sort. Not with men anyways.”

“I’m not.” Mal retorted, offended. “It’s just… it was in dragon form. He flew away after, and I don’t know who he is in human form.”

“Ah.”

“And I’ll look for him. I promise. But first… we need to deal with Rumple, Cruella and Ursula. And we can only do that together. Watching out for each other. And for your prince of thieves. The only way Rumple will let you see him is if I’m there too.”

“And this somehow means the three of us in bed together? That is what you were insinuating.”

“It is what I could negotiate.”

“Negotiate for what?”

“Regina, don’t be stupid. Rumple has your soulmate and his son. Sure, they’re playing outside, but make no mistake. They are hostages.”

“If you let Rumple hurt them…”

“I won’t. That’s why I made this deal. Rumple will let you see Robin. Let you be with Robin. And he will release Roland to the Merry Men.”

“In exchange for…”

“My mark on both of you.”

“That puts us under your will. We’d have to do whatever you want us to do.”

“Yes. I know that is asking a lot. But I swear to you on my daughter’s life that I won’t use it unless I have no other options - that is, because Rumple has backed me into a corner because you haven’t been acting appropriately. So if you put up a good show, then we will all be just fine.”

“Fine.” Regina shook her head. “But I still don’t see where this ends up with both of us in bed with Robin.”

“You know me, Regina. You trust me. But I doubt that he does, even with your word that I’m not who he thinks I am. I’m asking a lot from him too, not just you. I thought if he saw me in a vulnerable state, and saw how much I care for you, that he’ll see that we want the same things and he’ll work with it.”

Regina sighed. “And I guess you’ve already evaluated the pointless venture of trying to fool Rumple.”

“Yes. He’d smell a fake a mile off. But with you as my loyal minions, Rumple will grant a lot of free reign. That will give us the time we need to formulate a way to eliminate him before his plan comes to fruition, and before they can cause any real damage.”

“Okay. Let’s get this done.” She stood up, ready to go.

Mal picked up Regina’s skirt and twirled it on one finger. “You’ll probably be wanting this first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! I'm going to try and update more frequently now.

Regina and Maleficent left the vault, and turned towards the western woods, where Rumple’s cabin was located.

“Are you sure this will work, Mal?”

“Nothing is ever certain in this world, Regina. You know that. But I’m as sure as I can be. We’ve both been able to take the Dark One down a peg or two on our own. Together, we can improve that and defeat him entirely.”

“That’s the thing… defeating the Dark One typically means someone new becoming the Dark One.”

“I have some inside scoop on how to defeat the Dark One entirely. No more Dark Ones. Don’t worry, I’m not your mother.”

“How did you hear about that?”

“That Cora tried to become the Dark One? Rumple told me. Hook almost killed Rumple, and then dear and sweet little Snow asked fate to take Cora’s life instead of Rumple’s. Naughty of her to play with forces like that, but it doesn’t surprise me. The Charmings have always played with forces they don’t understand.”

“How did they get your daughter from you?”

“They stole her egg. They said they would bring it back. They didn’t. Instead, they filled it with darkness that should have been split between my daughter and Emma, and sent her to this world. Ursula and Cruella fell into the portal as well. That’s how they ended up here.”

“So what does that mean for your daughter here? That she’s automatically evil?”

“No. Emma had a rough going of it too, stealing and going to prison and all that. It just means she’ll have been a beacon for bad things happening to her. My poor child.”

Regina put a hand on Mal’s arm. “Hey. We’ll find her. I promise. That’s even a way you can help protect Robin - by sending me and him out into the World Without Magic to find her.”

“I do hope to be able to do that. But I’m sure Rumple will have other plans first. We’ll do what we can.”

They broke off their conversation before entering the woods, to guard from ears that Regina was sure Rumple had in the vicinity of his cabin.

Before they even got close, however, Rumple appeared next to them.

“Hello, dearies.”

“Rumple.” Regina said, inclining her head.

“Maleficent, does this mean you’ve been able to bring our friend over to the dark side?”

“I showed her what was available here. She came willingly.”

“Excellent. You explained the terms?”

“I did.”

“So shall we take care of formalities?”

“Don’t we need Robin for this?” Regina asked.

“Not strictly speaking.” Rumple said with a grin.

“Rumple.” Mal cautioned. “Remember what I told you.”

“Yes, yes. If that’s your condition, Regina. This way.”

Rumple lead the way to the cabin. Robin and Roland were sitting on the front porch, reading. Robin’s eyes opened wide like saucers when he saw the trio approach. He put the book down and Roland, confused, looked to where his father was looking and jumped up happily.

“Gina!” Roland ran down the steps and hugged her.

“Hey, Roland.” Regina said. “It is good to have you back in Storybrooke. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

“You’re going to have to go spend some time with the Merry Men all by yourself, okay? Your Papa and I have some things to take care of. Mal and I will take you there, okay?”

“Okay, Gina. Just let me say bye to Papa.”

Robin came down the steps and pulled Roland up into his arms, though he was watching Regina warily. Regina came in to give Roland a hug as well, putting her arms around both of the boys, whispering “trust me” into Robin’s ear as softly as she could. She felt Robin relax incrementally, and took that as a sign that he had heard her.

As they parted, Robin handed Roland to Regina. “Bye for now, little man. You be good for Uncle John and Tuck, okay?”

“I will, Papa.”

With that, Mal put her arm on Regina’s, and Regina teleported them away from the cabin and into the camp of the Merry Men.

There was a scuffle as weapons were aimed towards Maleficent, but carefully away from Regina and Roland. Little John strode forward.

“What are you doing with him? Where’s Robin? And what is she doing here?”

“Relax, John.” Regina figured using his name for once would create some level of trust. “Robin is here. In Storybrooke. Marian… wasn’t Marian. I’ll explain later. But for now, you need to trust me. Take care of Roland. I’ll be taking care of Robin.”

Regina handed Roland to Little John.

“Gina, I don’t want to leave you!”

Regina smiled. “Sorry, my little knight. Your Papa and I have some important work to do, and we need you to guard the Merry Men here, okay? We’ll be home soon, I promise. Just be good, okay?”

“Okay, Gina. Be back soon!”

Regina hugged the little boy again, and then she and Mal appeared back at the cabin.

Robin was standing a ways apart from Rumple, glaring at him. Mal went up to Rumple and stroked his arm. “Now, Rumple, the other part of our deal.”

“Yes, yes. Very well. I’ll be back in two hours.” Rumple waved his hand and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Robin asked. “Regina, why are you working with her? With the Dark One?”

Regina waved her hand to create a sound-changing protective barrier around them, in case Rumple had left any spies around. They would hear them talking, but saying different words.

Mal turned to look at Robin. “She’s not working for Rumple. She’s working for you.”

“What?” Robin asked, exasperated.

“Robin, Mal and I… are old friends. We’ve been enemies, yes, but only superficially. We’ve always trusted each other when the chips are down. And they’re down. Mal is reuniting me with you, so that we can help her find her daughter, and then defeat Rumple.”

“But why are you with him then?”

“Current necessity. But it’s temporary. I have the key to defeat the Dark One for once and for all.” Mal said self-assuredly.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes. We can do this. But there’s a price, first. But before I ask you to pay it, I want to earn your trust.” Mal said, stepping up in Robin’s personal space.

Robin backed away, eyes on Regina. “Regina…”

Regina moved in close to Robin and Mal. “It’s okay, Robin. We don’t have a lot of time before Rumple comes back. This is the quickest way.”

“Seduction? You think Maleficent seducing me is the quickest way to trust?”

“No. But letting you see her vulnerable is.” Regina said. “A minute please, Mal?”

Mal nodded. “I’ll go inside and get things ready.”

Mal walked up the steps and into the cabin. Regina pulled Robin in and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss, but pulled back before she did.

“Regina, I don’t like this. She… I know how easy it is to trust old friends. But how are you sure that she isn’t really in league with Rumplestiltskin?”

“Robin, she lost her daughter. Because of Snow and Charming. They stole her daughter’s egg and banished her to this world. Not that different from what happened to Emma as a result of my curse.”

“Why in heavens did they steal anything from that dragon? Speaking from experience, I know it is a dangerous proposition.”

“They had been warned that there was darkness in their daughter. So they needed another ‘vessel’ to transfer that darkness into. They chose Maleficent’s child instead.”

“Emma? Dark?”

“Everyone has the capacity for light and dark. I don’t think it was anything beyond that. But they feared the idea of potential darkness, and thus made it so that Emma could only ever be squeaky clean.”

“So Maleficent wants revenge on Snow and Charming.”

“She wants her daughter. She’s ready to let go of revenge.”

“You believe her.”

“I do.” Regina said in a soft voice. “I know what it’s like to lose a child. And I know Mal. She’s been there for me… when no one else has. She’s always been kind to me, even when I haven’t been to her.”

Robin got a peek of one of the bruises on Regina’s neck. He ran his fingers over it. “I take it that this… is from her?”

“Yes.” Regina held his gaze firmly. “Robin, I love you. And I want only you. But she’s my oldest friend. And we need her if we hope to defeat Rumple. We can’t without her.”

“What’s this price that she mentioned? The reason she wants me to trust her?”

“She wants to mark us. It would put us under her control, magically speaking. Rumple doesn’t trust me, or you, but he does trust her. Mal says she won’t use that ability to control us, but it would satisfy Rumple, since he would think that she is.”

“And you trust her on this?”

“I do.” Regina said simply. “For all that has gone on between her and me, we’ve never lied to each other. And she and Rumple already held up the other half of the bargain.”

“Taking Roland to the Merry Men?”

“Yes. Keeping him out of harm’s way. We’ll still be in it. But he’s safe.”

Robin sighed. “Okay, Regina. I’ll go with you and her. But the person I am really placing my trust in is you, not her. I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Regina kissed him again, then pulled him up the stairs towards the cabin door, keeping the protective barrier around them the whole time. She wouldn’t let it go until Rumple returned.

“Now, time for a brief period of fun, and then the real work begins.”

They went inside, and Regina closed the door firmly behind them.


End file.
